Csuburous-Cryonic-Leone Project
by Kanju.Satsuki
Summary: With the Omnic Crisis over and Overwatch a bit unstable, Lena, Angela, and Morrison take a trip to the Amazon rainforest which was now a wasteland, in search of remains from the war. They stumbled upon an abandoned Omnic lab with its infamous test subject still tucked away in the facilities' quarters.
1. On the Table, Under the Knife

**A/N: hELLO and welcome to the Csuburous(pronounced like Subaru but drop the u and add in ous)-Cryonic-Leone Project. I recently bought Overwatch and thought,** ** _how cool would it be to have a hero that was genetically enhanced and altered by the omnic, but was still human? tHAT'S sO cOOl!_** **But I'll let you decide that. This story's mostly going to be in first person of my oc who is you guessed it that hero.**

 **Prologue: On the Table, Under the Knife**

 **(Flashback to one month before the Omnic Crisis)**

"Scalpel… Tongs and the surgical laser…" said an animatronic voice,

"Finally, the Leone Serum capsule. At once, AND BE CAREFULL IT'S THE ONLY ONE OF IT'S KIND! IT CANNOT BE REPLICATED!" screamed the voice.

 **(One day before)**

That's the only thing I could remember from the surgery, and the only thing I seemed to remember. I opened my eyes to a harsh light and the strong and pungent smell of morphine. I was in a standard hospital gown, honestly it was extremely hot for a hospital, or is it me? I don't really know. The door opened and a robot walked in and said to me

"Oh, good morning Miss Takagi. Your experimental procedure was a complete success. You might be a little weak for the next day but after that you'll be out and about. Would you like your father to come in and see you? He was concerned that you wouldn't wake up."

"No, its fine I'll go…see him myself later. How long…was I out for?"

"We completed the procedure exactly one month and one week ago, we're very happy for you Miss Takagi." with that the robotic doctor exited my room.

I cringed at that fact. I was always known to not get bothered by scrapes or bruises, so what did I do or what happened to me that I needed an experimental procedure?

 _Oh…now it's coming back to me. It was for my mother's stupid ass project. Heh, she's not even around to see what she's done to her daughter. Well whatever._

I'm Lylian Takagi, daughter of Elmira and Faith Takagi, establishers, scientists, and owners of this Omnic lab in the middle of Brazil. Equipped with the latest tech and the newest cryostasis pods. My father built all of it and my mother hired all the Omnic scientists. My mother was an expert in genetic manipulation and with her love of lions, she strived to create the ultra-beast, a human-lion combo, funny huh? She always told me about how when she was in her 20's she fostered a lion cub and gave it to a zoo 6 years later. She named it Lily. Now you know where my name came from, let me tell you about myself. I'm around 6ft, 20 years old, blonde (not dumb, aced all my regents' exams and graduated college early with a 4.0 GPA), and I have **heterochromia (two different colored irises)** **.** Fascinating aint it. But it was about two months ago, when my mother became completely obsessed with the whole lion human thing. She created the Leone Serum of which I don't know what it does but its lodged in my body somewhere.

 _Oh well, might as well go see my father, yay…_

I shifted in my bed and proceeded to slid off the side. I was week but I could manage walking, very slowly. About my mother, well she got too obsessed and drove herself to insanity, and killed herself in front of us trying to demonstrate the point of ' _you need my research to move on in genetic manipulation!'_ and the slit her throat. That was a year ago, and the tech junkies still haven't cracked the code on her personal research computers as well as her regular personal computers. It's not that we need the information and research, it's that they (the scientists and my father) didn't want any other people getting their hands on it. My mom figured it out all on her own. I don't think she'd like it if someone else stole it and called it their own. Heh she'd figure out how to resurrect herself and give them a lecture about how stealing other people things is not a good way to act, but that's what may old mom would do. I opened the door to my father's office with a tiring pull.

"Hey dad…I'm alive."

"Oh, my sweet Lyl! I was scared you wouldn't wake up! Also, who else would I eat breakfast with if you were gone!?" He said and gave me a big bear hug. I was small compared to my father who was a good 7'3". Yeah you thought I was tall…

"How are you feeling small fry?"

"I told you dad, never call me small!"

"Okay Okay, other than that, anything feel off?"

"Um yes it's a bazillion degrees in this place!" My father looked at me with a confused faced and replied,

"Sweetie its 56 degrees in here and around 50 in the rest of the facility…its probable from the…oh shit I forgot about that."

"Forgot about what…? Dad is there something wrong?" I asked as he fumbled through some papers with familiar handwriting.

"Your mother wrote down in her notes that if the procedure was successful, the patients senses increase vastly and their core temperature ranges from 100.9 to 103.5. Which is around the temperature of."

"A lion I'm guessing. UGH I need an ice bath"

"I'll have Dane put one up for you. While you're in there I'll get you your clothes and uniform. Sound good kiddo?"

"Yeah sounds good, thanks a lot old man."

"Anything for my daughter." He smiled and patted my head and walked me to the bath.

I had a good hour to try and figure out what was going on the world so I had Dane bring me hollo to read up on the news. Turns out the tensions between Omnic and Human were higher than ever, I'm surprised that the Omnic here aren't rising up. Oh, wait it's because they're being treated equally in the lab. That's the one thing by parents always believed in. So do I, because everyone Titanium or flesh deserves a life and a chance to succeed.

 **23:45, That Evening**

I stayed up way too late for a person who just survived the experimental procedure of the ages but I just couldn't fall asleep. _I'll go put on some symphonic music, maybe that'll help._

 **08:29 The Next morning, Dawn of the Omnic Crisis:**

Help it did, and I stayed asleep for a while before getting shaken awake and being rushed into the cryo lab. Before the buzzing and whizzing of the pod, I heard my dad say "I love you small fry…" and with that I was sent underground to the lab before experiencing the earth-shattering pulse of three large explosions.

From then on, I didn't know if I'd ever see the light of the sun again.

 **A/N: So, that was the first part, leave a review if you liked it, and I'll have next chapter up soon**

 **Have a swell day or night!**

 **~K**


	2. What Lies in the Ruble

**A/N: Welcome back to Csuburous and I hope this chapters as good as the last. This might be the only chap in Lena's pov, but I can't tell the future. Lol happy reading!**

 **Chapter 1: What Lies in the Ruble**

"So, Ange, when are we gonna get thereeeeeeeeeee?" I whined. I seriously hated taking trips. Why do we even have to do this anyways? I mean the war's done with so why do we need to a recon mission. IS there some 'valuable' Omnic intel or tech that we need and it was lost here in this bloody hell hole...?

"Lena…calm your jets were almost there. Morrison, beach this tin can right on that sand bar."

"Gotcha cap!" he replied happier than ever, but his life was all about the military. So, go figure.

We arrived at the bank, unsure what to do I blinked about a 20-mile radius to find absolutely nothing useful.

"Guys there's nothing here, we shou- "

"I'm getting a reading of a cryostasis…. radiation? How can that be?" cried Angela as she gave the scanner to Morrison.

"Where…we need to go get them out of there, 30-year-old tech can't last that long anymore!" Morrison commanded and with that we ran as fast as we could, collectively. We arrived at the site to see a clearing of the sparse trees and down below, three huge craters with rusted metal all over the place. There was hall still intact that read "C—o La- "in which the rest was unreadable due to the erosion of the steel.

"Guys, look over there, at that hallway. It says something like "C—o La- "which I could only assume is the Cryo Lab. You think whatever's pinging your scanner is still down there Morrison?"

"Yes, the target is stationary, for now at least. Let's go retrieve whatever's down there and bring it back to Gibraltar."

"Yes captain!" Ange and I both said as we saluted, old habits die hard I guess.

We ventured down into the crater and into the corroded hallway to find an elevator that led three floors down. Morrison climbed down the walls of the shaft and opened the door that had the strongest radiation reading, which was five floors down. _I can't wait to be back in my jammies and watching the newest episode of the cartoon that Hana told me about…. but whatever we might've gotten something good here._

Morrison tied a rope to a metal suspension bar and threw the other end up to us. I tied the opposite end to a bar, with that Angela and I slid down the rope and landed in the ever-darkening hall that seemed to go forever. I could make out a door but that was it. Morrison, Angela, and I wandered down the hall reaching out to anything we could grab onto to 'see' our surroundings. We eventually reached the door, and we all had to push as hard as we could and we ended up tearing the door off its hinges.

What we found in there…was something none of us expected. It was a woman, a human stuck in a cryo pod from thirty years ago, the pod had her body configured in a fetal-like position and I kinda fell in love. From what I could see she was much taller than me, but almost everyone's taller than me ha-ha. She had brownish blondish hair that seemed to glow with the pod.

"Angela, see if the system is still online and if so can you open it."

"Roger that..." As she walked over to the pedestal, everything revved to life. But it was only this section…and the woman's eyes opened, with a look I could never forget. It was like she saw something that want there, shocked, she began thrashing in the pod, cracking the 30-year-old glass. With her last wriggle, she broken the glass, she fell out on the floor, gasping for breath. Morrison ran over to the woman and asked if she was okay, and the basic medical procedures if someone woke from cryostasis.

"Your name?"

"Lylian Takagi"

"Age?"

"20"

So, I was 6 years older than her, wow…she looked like she was 14. Well what was interesting was her last name. Takagi, which I remember was a family who own and built a lab from the ground up in the… _Oh my goodness…she's the heir to the Takagi knowledge throne!_

"MORRISON! ANGELA! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed with every fiber of my being.

"Is there a problem?" Both said simultaneously

"Just get over here and I'll tell you." I told them what I remembered and they both gasped in shock. I didn't tell them the other thing though. I heard rumors that Mrs. Takagi went insane form her research which was genetic manipulation, specifically lion-human relationships. More rumors tell that she experimented on her daughter, even with a procedure to create the 'ultra-beast' (lion/human combo) and it was successful.

"Who are you…what happened…Where's my dad…?" She began to cry after the last one, I replied in a calm tone,

"Hello there luv! We don't know what happened but we're gonna take you to a safe place so no one can hurt you. How's that sound?"

"Good, is your name Morrison...?"

"Yes miss, would you like me to help you up?"

"Yes please, I don't think I can walk just yet." She said with a little giggle. _I'm already in love with this girl…_

 **Later that evening**

"So, what happened exactly?" asked Lylian who just woke up from her cat nap, see what I did there?

All of us gave her a brief history of how the Omnic crisis occurred and that her father had died in the bombing, but that she's safe now because she's in a protected base that houses some of the former Overwatch agents. I said that'd id take her on a tour when she's better but she said that now would better, since she gained back her strength. Even though she towered over me I thought she'd be a good cuddle partner. _Wow am I gay as fuck_

"So, what made you want to become an Overwatch agent?" Lylian asked ever so innocently,

"Well luv, I was a pilot for the new jet called Slipstream, and it was able to teleport I think… Something went wrong in my jet and gave me this condition called Chronal something, it causes me to slip in and out of reality for long periods of time. I disappeared for a couple of months, and I was presumed dead until Winston 'ere found he and fixed me up a Chronal Accelerator, which helps me keep my place in this timeline. With my new ability to zip in out and about of a timeline I was called upon by Overwatch to join and I thought why not put this thing it good use. That's my life story, and I've heard of that project, your mum was involved in. I'm really sorry about that luv, I hope we can make you fell at home here!"

"Wow, Lena was it that's devastating…?"

"Mhm..?"

"Also how do you know about my mother and her insane project…?"

"You know rumors, around 15 years ago, the surfaced and the experiment was called the- "

"Csuburous-Cryonic-Leone Project, yeah I know, and I'm the result of that experiment. My mother had her doctors and scientist preform an experimental procedure, it was a success and here I am the living breathing test subject: Leone."

"That'll be yah agent name luv! It fits purfrrrrrrectly with your abilities!"

"Wait how do you know that!?'

"Angela over there did some scans and assessed your situation. Don't worry luv, your secrets safe with us."

Lylian picked me up and held me close to her and she whispered in my ear

"Thanks, you know waking up in a time of peace like this isn't all that bad. Especially….es…special.."

"what is it luv?"

"Especially if it's with you. You've shown me nothing but kindness in the past hours and I don't know any other way to thank you than this,"

She put me down and kissed my check and then ran off in Angela's direction, I guess she wanted to know what they discovered, I mean she comes from scientist parents, why wouldn't she be interested.

 _But damn, the girls cute, loveable, possibly gay, and downright gorgeous. And those eyes… man am I falling harder than I though._

I went off to my room to nap, which was a necessity after these past events. We got lucky today, I just hope that this world remains safe for her…

 **A/N: That's that, expect a chapter or two every weekend or so. Night guys!**


	3. The Briefing

**A/N: Hey sorry about the promise of "new chapters every weekend". I didn't have the time :(. But i'm drafting them during these state standardized tests that you can opt out of. I'll leave with this, the story will be getting rapidly more intense with relationships gore and just outright ripping people to shreds. Yes it's gonna get weird but don't all fics get weird at some point or another? Enough of my banter, it's high newt somewhere :3**

 **Chapter 3: The Briefing**

I woke up around 08:30, way before the others to make them breakfast, well it wasn't that i wanted to do it, I was being forced. I lost a bet with Winston so I had to make a huge breakfast for EVERYONE IN THIS STUPID PLACE! Like the full thing, bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, French toast, and sausage. I honestly should've gotten up later because even though everyone wakes up at eleven Lena wakes up even later than eleven so it still has to be hot. Uhg I hate my life but oh well. It's not any better than still being in that fucking pod.

 **Time skip to 15:05**

"*yawn* Luv, that breakfast was superb!"

"You've said that so many times Lena but I wasn't trying, I was just thinking things through. Plus my mom taught me before she went psycho."

"I...I um..."

"There's no need for pity Lena. I really don't want to go back to those memories, even if they're about my family they hurt me too much. That's partially why I came to Gibraltar. To refill my head with better memories that warm my heart, and not make it feel cold."

"That was very metaphorical Lyl. It also warm our hearts that you'd want to remake all your memories with us. Even though some of us are a bit wack."

She laughed, then winked at me. She looked over at some of the other agents walking by like _Oh those are the wack ones lol._ I'd never date Lena but if I was a guy well damn I'd be all over her. Lena's accent is simply charming to go with her character. But I don't think she takes a real liking to guys...or at least the ones here...

Athena came in the speaker and announced that a quick briefing would take place in the Great Hall at 15:30.

"Hey Lena what's that abou-"

"HELL YEAH! ANOTHER MISSION! oh wait it might not be a fun one, BUT WHATEVER ITS STILL A MISSION!" Lena yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Lena. Calm the hell down. Can I ask what that was about?"

"Oh sorry Lylian, a briefing takes place one day before a mission and another takes place a half hour before departure. It basically just explains the details of the mission and we get information about said mission. There's different types and categories but in Gibraltar we are only required to escort payloads filled with equipment to nearby bases or defend a base from an attack. Yes these are dangerous missions that do require some military training but the enemy is always extremely predictable. So we usually succeed during both types."

"Okay that makes sense but will guns be involved?"

"Yes again. If you want I can show you our armory for you to pick your gun in a bit. You're also our greatest asset because of your ability."

"Yeah I know. Let's just get on with it. Teach me the way of the gun Lena" I said sarcastically.

To be honest I was always scared of guns. My father had tons of them in his vault. But he only used them to hunt in the rainforest back in Brazil. I've held one but never fired one. I don't really know but something bad always happens to be when I'm near them. Hopefully that won't happen this time.

"Then you're fine luv. I promise that you'll get gist of any gun ya might pick in a jiffy!" Lena smiled and grabbed my arm just to start sprinting, pulling me along for the ride towards the practice range and armory. I ended up picking a semi automatic riffle that carries...no, holds...is that even right we'll whatever. I'm trying to say that it shoots the same ammo as Lena's pulse pistols. It's actually easy to use but the kick I gotta get used to.

"Um Lena..." i looked at my watch, "Shouldn't we get going...? It's 15:28."

"Quiznack! We best be going!" With that she grabbed my arm, again, and bolted down to the 'Great Hall'. It was just a giant room that had giant doors. A giant and surprisingly out of place crystal chandelier and a giant table that was fit for a king. Winston was there waiting for everyone to be seated. He began with,

"Good afternoon agents. Tomorrow's mission will be defending the base located in China. I know it's not as close as we're used to but that base specifically has been articles by Talon five times in the past week. We have received multiple distress calls from the base, in those communications, we learned that Widowmaker and Reaper were in the fray during all of these attcks. In the time being, we have contacted a base near Korea to ask if Song aka is still around. She is, and will be arriving soon to help us. I ho-"

"But there's really no point in Song coming here. Can't she just meet us there?"

"Yes i know, but she insisted that she come to Gibraltar and meet Takagi. Further explaining will be provided at the briefing at 09:30. See everyone around."

Around dinner time Song showed up at the gates. I've heard about her and i've seen the pink mech in pictures but not irl. The things huge.

"So Lylian...what do you think of Gibraltar..?" Song questioned me

"You know. It's pretty cool. All i saw as a child was lab equipment and trees so this is definitely a step up!" I laughed as i ended my sentence as did Song.

"Well let me introduce myself. I'm Hana Song. Professional competitive gamer aka ." She gave me hug after but i don't really know why. Well she had to jump up to hug me because damn that kids small.

"Hana how old are you..?"

"19...you..?"

"20. But i was stuck in a cryostasis pod for 30 years so i don't think "20" is viable anymore..."

We both laughed as we walked back the kitchen to grab some food. I think McCree made us dinner tonight. Thank god it was pulled pork with mac-n-cheese, coincidentally i was craving those two things for some odd reason so it all worked out okay.

 **21:50**

"Hey Lena...I think i'm gonna get some sleep *yawn yawn*"

"Okie dokie luv. See yah to..mor..row morn..ing." She got up to hug me but instead fell into me. Like just flopped, and if it weren't for me being there i think she would've cracked her head on the little coffee table. I carried Lena to her bed which was right next to mine. Yes we have beds in the same room. Is that a problem?

 **Well I hope that made up for it. Have a great day/night!**


	4. Before the First Skirmish

**A/N: Well guys, welcome back. I hope that y'all liked the last chapter and I also hope that it delivered enough to satisfy. I forgot to mention in my last memo that I'll be changing the story to M, and I've done it already. This is due to the amount of story intensity that will be upcoming. My friend, who also plays overwatch, lovesssss Widow, so I'll be doing some things with her as you can tell from the character list. Enough chat, thanks, don't kill me, and also have a great day/night. Btw...there will be a shift in pov for this chap...im not telling you where or who though ;3**

 **Chapter 4: Before the First Skirmish**

Well slept Lena did because I woke up to her next to me.

 _FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! WHAT THE HELL? I NEVER DID THIS LAST NIGHT! Wait no, I remember catching her, and putting her in her bed. Not putting her in the bed with me!. My life has turned into crap._ She was wearing a loosely fitted t-shirt and flannel shorts with her hair in a knot. Honestly she even looked cute like that.

"LENAAAAA!" I yelled as she jolted awake.

"WHAT'S WRONG LUV?"

"Lena, may I ask why you were sleeping beside me last night?"

"Oh, I was, I was just cold Lylian."

"that's not an excuse Lena."

"Oh c'mon, cut me some slack! I'm always cold and last night especially."

"Jeez...You could've woken me up and asked me. I would've given you something."

"But you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you up. Plus I realized your a touchy...sleeper...hehe"

"What do you mean Lena. Tell me. Right now."

She just kept smirking and giggling like a 5 year old. "You were holding me really tight last night...and I felt so warm, you know, like you put feeling into it." She said this while moving closer to my face

"Lena, I really don't like you this close."

"We were this close last night . Don't you remember?"

"I have the feeling that you're gonna kiss me at the moment."

"Hmmm..."

I was expecting her to, you know, proceed to make out with me but, what she actually did surprised me. Just a slight kiss on the cheek. I felt my face heat up and turn the color of red paint.

"But...but...but Lena...isn't it weird...to kiss a girl? When you're also a girl?" I looked away from her face as I stammered,

"No luv, just better." She winked at me and got out of the bed, with that sly smirk of hers.

"Well Lyl, ya better get dressed or you might miss the briefing luv!

She snatched a pair of orange-yellow colored athletic leggings from the drawer, a clean white t-shirt, her brown leather jacket as well. Last but not least, she hooked up her Chronal Accelerator. I just sat there, dazed. How could someone who looked so innocent, not be? She's so bubbly and child-like that I barely believe she fought in the Omnic Crisis. I mean yeah I've seen some weird shit, but Lena disappeared from the face of the Earth for 2 months, and then after that was able to bend time on her own! I mean, scientists aren't even able to calculate or discover what she can do. Well only one. I heeded her advice and got my clothes together. I grabbed the typical Overwatch armor and slid on...I cant even look at it anymore. Before my father sent me down the shoot, he handed me his grey overcoat that was very oversized for me, it went all the way down to my heels. A day ago, feeling somewhat stable, I tailored the coat with the help of Dr. Ziegler so the arm plates don't get covered. I cut the sleeves off so they wouldn't hinder my movement in the slightest. The overcoat had a thin wool layer on the interior, which made me feel like I was a child again...getting hoisted up into my fathers arms. After I had gotten in the overwatch getup, I went down to the med bay to see if Dr. Ziegler was in. I needed to tell her what had transpired this morning with Lena.

"Hey Dr. Ziegler, how's it going...?" I asked politely.

"Hello, and not much. You know...this is really good for you. To wear your father's coat into battle." She answwred, looking up at me with a genuine smile.

"Yeah...I guess so. It brings back a lot of good memories... I was so dedicated to my work that I kind of got obsessed. I help develop a new form of A-Series nano tech that were basically the building blocks for todays tech. My parents did most of it, but I helped with some equations...Speaking of that, my father actually was wearing this dumb thing during one of the testing days... Damn I wish I cou-"

"Wait one moment rehkitz. You just told me that you helped developed the most used nano tech in todays medicine."

"Yes...so what, and what does that mean?"

"It means kid, or young one in German. You said that you helped develop A-Seires nano tech?! MY whole research is about advancing the A-Series nano tech that has been studied for ages...You must understand the basics right?"

"Yep...and some of the complicated stuff!"

"Das ist nur schwellen! This just swell! You're more usefull than Winston rehkitz!"

"Please Dr. Ziegler...call me Lylian, or Leone"

"Yes, no problem. I'm Angela, or Mercy. Pleasure to finnaly meeting the noobie! Haha!" She got up to shake my hand, and I obliged.

"Back to the reason I came here..."

"Ja please spill the tea Lylian" she sat back down in her desk chair fixing the spewed papers the were conjured up on the desk, then looked back at me with the most reassuring face I've seen on any of her fellow agents.

"Well...I'm having a bit of girl trouble...I don't know what to do honestly" I said shyly

"Forgive me Lylian, I didn't know you swung that way, Just so you I have nothing agains-"

"No no no no no! Not like that! I don't...swing the other way. I don't really know anymore. This one girl."

"Lena...I'm guessing." She sighed with disappointment.

"How'd you know Angela?" I questioned, because what, is Lena infamous for this type of thing."

"I just know because it happened to me. And the girl's like a horny teen boy, without a dick." she said rather bluntly.

"HOLD THE FUCK UP! But you're with Commander Morrsion am I correct?"

"Yes that is entirely true. Lena seduced me only once, in the way beginnings of Overwatch. I was new to the team and she was my only friend. We grew close and always watched out for each other. One night we were watching a movie in my room, and it got steamy really quickly. I still remember that night vividly, even the clothes her and I wore, and I actually cringe every time I do." She laughed as she finished her sentence. "Why, did something like that happen to you too? Oh please say no..." She whinced

"Yes...and no..." I said reluctantly. "I don't know if we did anything. but I remember picking her up after she fell and carrying her to her bed and going into mine. Then when I woke up this morning she was right next to me, slightly straddling me."

"Oh, not as bad not as bad. But Lylian to be honest with you, I think you must've provoked her somehow..."

"I don't remember at all so I don't know if the 'I didn't do anything' act is acceptable any longer." Angela and I both laughed for a good five seconds before Athena came on the speaker and reminded us the real briefing would take place in a matter of minutes.

"Well Angela, It was nice to meet you, see you on the mission."

"Wait Lylian you're not gonna be at the briefing?"

"Since I just started gun tranning, Winstons letting me go to the Practice Range to well practice. Apparently there with be someone to help me, but I'm not so sure."

"Oh Lyl...I know she'll help you out. Maybe even learn a few tricks too!" She laughed as she exited her office. "She's a no-nonsense woman, so be careful and good luck!"

"Wait I don't understand!" _Well might as_ well _get a move on. As it goes, if you're early you're on time, if you're on time you're late, if you're late you're fired._

* * *

I walked through the Watchpoint, looking at the facilities attributes, due to the fact they were fairly similar to the Medical Wing back home. I felt a throb in my heart...because secretly I wish my home wasn't bombed, I wish that my mother didn't kill herself, and I wish my father was also still alive. Yeah this place is great and all, but it's not the same. I arrived at the front of the door and walked in to find a rather old-looking woman holding a sniper rifle and firing at the targets. She looked over to where I was standing, lowered her gun and started walking towards me.

"Well..." the woman said with an thick Egyptian accent, "It seems the new recruit is here to take my place as Overwatch's sniper. Pleased to meet you. I'm Ana Amari, But you can call me Captain Amari." She extended her hand, and I returned with I firm handshake.

"Mighty fine grip...I won't have to go over that at all!" She laughed, "Come here child, I can make you the best sniper in the world. Even better than that purple Frenchie."

"Um..Captain Amari, who is that..? The purple Frenchie..?"

"An old friend...who was turned against us. Unwillingly I might add." she said mournfully,

"Oh, I'm sorry...about her."

"She's actually the reason I lost my eye." she laughed to herself, "Ah, forgive my bantering...back to teaching you how to be a sniper."

Captain Amari taught me the ins and outs of the sniper she was holding, in order for me to quote 'understand the gun' I had to take the whole thing apart and put it back together. Yes it took me 45 minutes just to put it back to how it was my first try, but my second, took me 30 to complete the whole thing. Amari taught me that her gun used to be able to heal allies in battle with the bullets it carried. Angela made them of course, she's the healing queen, hell she's a doctor! Once I knew everything she let me go try it out. I hit every shot I took, and when I came up from the scope, I was shocked. I was okay with the SA rifle but this, this was me in beast mode on a whole another level.

"Captain Amari?" I started to ask as I climbed down from the ledge I was perched up on

"Yes child?" she answered,

"You taught me how to that, in a little over an hour..."

"It wasn't just me...You have natural talent. Go kick ass. And if you want, you can keep my rifle. My daughter doesn't need it, and since I'm not on active duty id like you to have it. Make sure to pass my teachings to whoever you give that rifle." She smiled at me as swung the should strap over my upper body, adjusting it so it's fit may frame.

"Thank you so much Cap."

"It was my pleasure...Good luck and stay alive kid. Now I think it's time to get going." she waved me off before going the other direction. The woman looked back at me, and continued,

"You still have a lot to learn, come back alive and I'll show you how to be even better than just relying o your natural talent."

"I will Captain. Count on it..." I screamed back, running to the shuttle that was going to leave in any minute

* * *

 _Sinister,_

 _Powerful,_

 _Beautiful,_

 _Patient._

Was how people described me. But I could care less. The only thing that mattered to me was my mission, and who I was assigned to kill. I didn't need to care for anything or anyone other than my said missions.

 _Maudire, the targets should be here by now. Lena Oxton, Jack Morrison, Angela Ziegler, and Lylian Takagi...arriving at 12:45 at the Numbani airport to setle down the chaos and protect it most influential public speaker. And I am here to take them all out._

 _One_

 _by_

 _one._

 _With one shot, one kill..._

 **A/N- Well that's that, hope it was good and next chap will be out soon, promise :)**

 **~K**


	5. Caught in Her Crosshairs

**A/N: Sorry guys that this took some time to get up and draft. I am extremely busy and I am preparing for finals so that's always great. I had a giant idea that I wrote down in a notebook, and have drafted a chapter that will be way in the future. Trust me it's gonna get so good. Please drop a review or a comment on what you don't like/like about the chapter. Thanks a ton ~K\**

Chapter 5: Caught in Her Crosshairs

"What took you so long luv? And why do you have Ana's rifle...I thought you were going with a semi-automatic gun from the armory?" Lena asked me

"Oh, funny thing! I got some training from Ana actually, and she said that I could use her gun, and for the rest of my life. She made me build the gun and take it apart to 'understand' the gun."

"Oh that sounds nice at least we have a sniper with us, to combat Widowmaker. Who by the way, is the best shot in the world. Sorry luv, but you're up against evil and unfair odds." She laughed at me, but was I that screwed? Was this Widowmaker really that good? I just started training. JUST TRAINING

"Lena, I have to ask you something..."

"She looked at me with a concerned face, "What is it Lyl?"

"Do you, like me or something? Is that why you were in my bed earlier this morning?"

"Of course I like ya Lylian! Who couldn't, you're really caring and nice and are always able to hel-"

"Not as a friend Lena, I know you like women."

"Wow, too much I'm guessing, but no, no I dont like you like that." She turned away with her cheeks and the tips or her ears flushing. I knew she was lying, so I pressed further.

"You're lying Lena."

"No. No I'm not."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes Lena you're blushing!" I started laughing at the older girl but out of nervousness.

"FINE FINE FINE! I DO OKAY! YOU CAN STOP LAUGHING AT ME LYLIAN TAKAGI!"

"NO NO I CANT LENA OXTON, THIS IS TOO FUNNY!" I laughed alongside her until our ribs hurt, But I also kind of felt the same way...

"Ahh...hahahahh...Lena I love you, you're too funny."

"Lylian...right back...attcha. So do yah want me to explain the briefing?"

"Yes that'd be great!"

Two hours past and Lena told me that I was to take high ground and snipe the grunts of Talon. She said that we cant guarantee that they wont be there soi should be prepared to shoot on sight. She also said that I should contact her through coms if I spotted Widowmaker.

"Yah ready Lyl?"

"Yes, as ready as ill be...heh"

"LETSSSSS GOOOOOOOOOOO!" We jumped out of the plane down to the drop zone and filled into our respective places. Lena and the others went on guard duty, I climbed the highest building I could find and set up camp. I had some snacks and music, but I had to keep it low so that no one could hear. Even though we were Overwatch agents, we wore mostly black and glasses, therefore no one could truly identify us. Winston had made Lena and bracelet with the same Chronal Accelerator tech inside it, so she just had to not do up her hair in her trademarked spike but today she did absolutely nothing to it.

The speaker began his speech, as I began my watch. It was wayyyy to stressful and quiet. I listened to what he was saying and it was kinda intriguing. _oh shit I'm supposed to be scanning the area. She could be anywhere!_

That's when I saw her. Blue skin, pink suit, and a blue gun, in the sniping position.

"Lena...she's here. Widow's here..."

"Okay where luv..."

"1500 meters away from me, on top of a tall thin black building."

"Okay time to go, *screams of the crowd* LYLIAN THERES BEEN A BREACH. CIVILANS ARE GETTING TARGETED, TAKE OUT AS MANY TALON SOLDIERS AS YOU CAN, TRY AND GET A HIT ON WIDOW! *com cuts out*"

"Lena? LENA!?" _Shit shit shit, Lyl remember what Ana said._

One, two, three, four, and five shots I made, implanting a bullet in a grunts' head. I heard the sound of widows rifle, she was targeting Lena. I got up from my position and yelled,

"HEY WIDOWBITCH! OVER HERE!" I saw her look at me through my scope and raise her rifle. I shot at her first and hit her, but the shot skimmed her arm. I ended up dodging her shot, and running for my life. I strapped the gun to my back and transformed into my lion form, and it was kinda weird being so short but so fast and powerful. Widow was targeting Lena again. I ran like if I didn't my life would end, and stepped in front of the upcoming shot, that was going tot kill her. I shoved Tracer out of the way with my body and took the shot to my shoulder. I roared in pain and limped to get up. I looked at Widowbitch in the eye and bared my fangs. The Talon operatives all retreated and the smell of blood was thick in the air. I remember sinking to the hot pavement and it all turned to black.

* * *

 **Later, Back at Gibraltar**

Turns out I took an almost fatal shot, the bullet cut through a major artery and I had major internal bleeding, as well as external. Angela told me that it would've killed me if hadn't gotten to the med bay as soon as I did.

"Angela, how long will this hurt?"

"Not that long, with the enhancements we made to your Leone Capsule will be able to resonate with my latest nanoprobes. They will accelerate the natural healing processes of the human body while also repairing damage take during a battle. So in 36 hours there will be just a faint scar." She smiled proudly, and I couldn't blame her. I mean the woman got her medical license at 15 I think, child prodigy am I right?

"Wow, that's actually amazing!"

"Thank you Lylian...anything to help out a fellow soldier." She turned around and sighed, looking at the paperwork piled up on the desk with a note from the Strike Commander that read _Dr. Zeigler, please fill out these medical forms and permits and hand them in on my desk by the 20th of this month ~3 Jack_

"Ahh, he so cute with these little notes lately." She blushed mildly and looked at me and continued, "Don't you have your crush to get back to?" She winked at me.

"Angela...I really hate you." I glared at the older woman who was hysterically laughing as I existed the room holding my injured arm. I thougt about the battle I fought in, and I realized how useless I was. I shot down tons of Talon operatives, even a general. But I didn't get one scratch on widow, and I took a bullet straight through my shoulder to try and protect Lena, she never got injured thank god. I was actually greeted by Lena jamming out to a song I never have heard but i didn't mind she was looking kinda cute.

"Hey Lena, I'm back!"

"OOOOOOOHHHH YAY! Thank you Lylian soooooo much for earlier, but apologies luv for the bullet wound." She smiled as she ran over to me, hair messy, shirt flowing and hips swaying. Was this girl turning me L for lesbian?

"Haha, yeah I guess there a first for everything...Hey listen, I was kinda useless in the fire today."

"No no no. you saved my ass luv. It would've made me upset or anything If you weren't in the right place at the right time luv. It's Angela's pride and joy to fix up people like us."

"So you're saying that my actions were insignificant?"

"No no no not at all Lylain, I really do appreciate it."

"Lena, that bullet was going straight through your skull if I wasn't there. How could I loose you?"

"Lyl...But I could always recall..."

"NO LENA! No buts. I always wanted to protect someone as a kid because I was useless to my parents. I was always neglected and I was an annoyance to them. Yes they taught me a ton, but that's not all I learned. I thought that if I fell in love with someone I could fulfil that dream and actually serve a purpose." I said with tears streaming down my face.

"YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO ACTUALLY BOTHERED TO HELP ME LENA! WHEN I WOKE UP YOU RAN TO ME AND ASKED ME IF I WAS OKAY! HOW THE FUck COULD I LOSE YOU AND BE OKAY?" I was yelling and sobbing at this point, and just so utterly destroyed, I gave up.

"Are you saying you love me Lylian...?"

"..." I didn't know what I felt. Love? It couldn't be...but then again why did I just say what I did? Where did that come from. I was confused, upset and feeling so incredibly useless. I was just going to have to follow my gut at this point. I just sat there staring at Tracer wondering where the hell this will lead to.

 _LYLIAN DO SOMETHING!  
WHAT DO I DO?  
JUST SOMETHING! SAY SOMETHING YOU MORON!  
OKAY IM GONNA SAY SOMETHING!_

"Yeah...I guess you could say I love you.." I sniffed back my tears and blushed while my conscience was tearing me to shreds

 _WHAT THE FUCK LYLAIN?  
YOU SAID SOMETHING!  
YEAH SOMETHING OTHER THAN THAT! YOU KNOW THE WORD 'NO' EXISTS!?_

"You're joking Lylian...you cant possi-" I honestly let my feelings take over. All the jealousy, hate, love, and just overall depression flooded me and I kissed her. Yes I kissed Lena Oxton, on the lips and I loved every part of it. Her lips were so soft, and her hands were pulling me closer so her person. She broke the kiss and asked me,

"Lylian... Are you just doing this to make fun of me?"

"No Lena...I legitimately have feelings for you."

"Well then...I see no point of me pulling away..." She said seductively as she began to peel off her clothing until she was left in her lingerie.

"Oi its not fair if I'm the only one naked... Lyl."

"Okay okay okay..." I tried to mimic her movements, but as dumb as I am, my head got caught in my shirt, she of course laughed, and I wondered if id be this big of a klutz in the upcoming minutes. I also was wondering if this was really what I wanted...

 **Well that's a great way to end, see y'all next chapter, and you kinda already know what's gonna happen.**


	6. Luvlust

**A/N- Hey guys, welcome back, I hate myself for writing this chapter, you'll see why. IF you're sensitive to this type of stuff, it has some meaning to the plot, but will maybe be mentioned vaguely in upcoming chaps. Don't hate me, drop a comment down below! ~K**

Chapter 6: Luvlust

* * *

 _ **RECAP FROM LAST CHAPTER:** _

_"Are you saying you love me Lylian...?"_

 _"..." I didn't know what I felt. Love? It couldn't be...but then again why did I just say what I did? Where did that come from. I was confused, upset and feeling so incredibly useless. I was just going to have to follow my gut at this point. I just sat there staring at Tracer wondering where the hell this will lead to._

 _LYLIAN DO SOMETHING!  
WHAT DO I DO?  
JUST SOMETHING! SAY SOMETHING YOU MORON!  
OKAY IM GONNA SAY SOMETHING!_

 _"Yeah...I guess you could say I love you.." I sniffed back my tears and blushed while my conscience was tearing me to shreds_

 _WHAT THE FUCK LYLAIN?  
YOU SAID SOMETHING!  
YEAH SOMETHING OTHER THAN THAT! YOU KNOW THE WORD 'NO' EXISTS!?_

 _"You're joking Lylian...you cant possi-" I honestly let my feelings take over. All the jealousy, hate, love, and just overall depression flooded me and I kissed her. Yes I kissed Lena Oxton, on the lips and I loved every part of it. Her lips were so soft, and her hands were pulling me closer so her person. She broke the kiss and asked me,_

 _"Lylian... Are you just doing this to make fun of me?"_

 _"No Lena...I legitimately have feelings for you."_

 _"Well then...I see no point of me pulling away..." She said seductively as she began to peel off her clothing until she was left in her lingerie._

 _"Oi its not fair if I'm the only one naked... Lyl."_

 _"Okay okay okay..." I tried to mimic her movements, but as dumb as I am, my head got caught in my shirt, she of course laughed, and I wondered if id be this big of a klutz in the upcoming minutes. I also was wondering if this was really what I wanted..._

* * *

"Lemme help you Lyl, I think I know how to strip a girl."

"Oh...ohkay..." She began to take of my shirt and jean shorts leaving me in my matching bra and panties.

"Ooo. fancy Lyl, did you think that we'd do naughty things this evening...?"

"I...I...um.."

"I can resect that, always coming prepared. Just how I like my women." I blushed hard and looked away. I had this heat in my stomach, it wasn't heartburn, nor was it a belly ache, it was like a physical form of 'burning passion' or at least that's what it felt like. The lust I had from Lena was unbearable. I wanted every inch of the girl, and I wanted her to touch me, kiss me, and do everything else. I wanted to be hers, and I was going to make that very, very clear.

"Lena Oxton."

"Yes, love that's my name, is something wrong?" She looked confused, or like she did something wrong but I reassured that everything she was doing was amazing by pulling her into me and kissing the shit out of her.

"I want...I want you to make yours and only...yours" I managed to get out in between our exchange of kisses.

"Oi love yah don't tell me twice hehe..." She broke the intimate kiss to lick and suck on my neck, and hell did it feel great. I realized that she was leaving bruises along my jaw and collar bone, physically making me hers. Moans started to escape my mouth as Lena began to use more force, I ran my fingers through the woman's ruffled hair trying to show I wanted more, and boy did she deliver. Tracer began to bite down on my neck, especially the newly bruised sections. I loved the pain, and I think she loved my reactions to her efforts to quote 'get me wet' and I was.

"Lena...let me.." was all I could mange between the labored breaths and sighs of pleasure.

"Okay Lylian, lets see what you can do..hehe" She got up and I pushed her back so that I could be on top of her. I unclipped her black bra and started to touch her chest, using motions I never thought Id use on another, and eliciting a heavy sigh from the former speedsters mouth.

"More Lylian, please more!"

"Coming right up...my love..." I saw her cheeks flush as I began to repeat the services that Lena did to my neck, but to her chest. She began pulling at my hair which pushed me even further, and that heat spread all over my body. Lena reached over for her MP3 and asked it to play her 'For Those Times" playlist, which had a lot of, those types of songs.

"Lyl...please, go lower..." Lena huffed, placing her MP3 back on the table.

"Wait what do you mean..?" I was confused, was she telling me to kiss her stomach or...lower lower...

"Lemme show yah. It wont hurt I promise." She hummed in her thick British accent, that I adored no matter the words she uttered or said, everything sounded melodic.

"Oh, okayyyyyyyieeeeee, *gasps* Oh fuck Lena!" Before I knew it she was down there, making me feel loved.

"I love you," Tracer murmured. Lips and hands are on my skin; kissing, touching, caressing, exploring. She looked up for approval, and got lost in my brown and blue eyes for the first time that night, hoping to find _something._

* * *

Oh, boy was I good with girls.

I had barely said the words when I felt the wet flesh around my fingers start to tighten up. I couldn't help but smirk when I used my thumb to administer more aggressive, but still rather gentle, admirations to the particularly sensitive bud on the Lioness's body, carefully stroking over it in circular motions while I replaced my tongue with curled fingers inside her abnormally warm flesh.

The reaction I got was wonderful. Lylian held on to me, her whole body tensing up and her nails digging into my back while she, buried her teeth in a part of my shoulder, which was a big turn on for me. We both knew we would have bite-marks and bruises all over our bodies by tomorrow, but neither one of us couldn't bring ourselves to care.

If anything, these were marks of how good she was... and how much fun Lyl had.

So, ultimately, they were a reward. I figured I would wear them with pride, and show who I belong to.

Lylian smiled happily as I gently eased her out of the first climax of this young evening, soothing her shaking body with slow movements of my smooth hands as the girl held on to me tightly, like I was the only thing keeping the girl from drowning. I had to give Leone as much time as she needed to recover from her first orgasm of the night. Yet, this was only the beginning. Many more would follow through the night, for the both of us. I was sure of it.

And so was Lylian when she suddenly grabbed me by my shoulders and dragged me to the other side of the bed. She pushed me up against the head rest, straddled me, and began to passionately kiss me. She was on top of me faster than the I could have blinked away. Not that I would have wanted to do that anytime soon. Lylian was now gridding against my thigh slowly, making me wetter with every movement.

"I don't think I will ever let you go, _Lena_ " She moaned silently, her eyes glowing with excitement and, even more importantly: genuine happiness. That was all I wanted to see in those eyes of hers. It was all she wanted to achieve. Lylian should be happy. And she was while she buried her slender hand in my mess of a hair-do, crushing our lips together in a messy and desperate kiss, her body movements were slowing, which upset me but, It gave me the option of wrapping my arms around her waist.

I couldn't help but smile like a Cheshire cat when the Lion stopped her violent assault on the my swollen lips.

"What a coincidence, 'cause I don't think I would leave you, luv."

"Bueno, por que quiero que me amas para simpre" Leone hummed, gently pinching one of my nipples, eliciting a groan from my mouth. "Your turn, mi amour."

"What's you just say Lyl..?"

"Good, because I want you to love me forever, and like I said its your turn." She smirked and began to go down on me. _Shit, she might think its weird that I'm this wet._ My thoughts were interrupted by a goddess's' tongue, flowing over my opening, taking in everything I leaked. She began to flick her tongue over my clit and cried out in pleasure. How was a newbie to lesbian sex, so good at eating me out. I need Lylian no doubt about it. She's everything I want, everything I crave for. So nice and caring...nor did I ever think about fucking her. Kissing yes, sleeping beside her definitely, but for some reason I did have lust for the gentle giant until two days ago.

"Finger me Lylian, ravish me!" I screamed at her. This girl had no right to keep teasing me, my sexual tension was reaching it's limits, and I didn't want my orgasm to just be from her tongue.

"Anything you desire..." Leone murmured in between my legs, as she lifted her head, grazing my thigh with kisses, she slowly started to finger fuck me.

"C'mon yah bein' cheap. I can take more Lyl."

"Whatever you say Lena." She inserted her other four fingers. just barely fisting me. Damn how in the hell was she this good? Is it just her initiative, because mine wasn't really that good in the beginning.

"How are you taking my whole hand!?" Lylian moaned as she licked the fluids coming out of me, while still semi-fisting me.

"Luv, I've had a lot of me time before yah came to Overwatch."

"Then you must have a dildo somewhere. Don't you?"

"Yeah, in the bottom draw in the closet. Its the only drawer there."

"Okay, lemme get it, I'll be back in a sec!" I was wondering about what she was planning... Around a minute later she came out with my toy, told me to lay back and open my legs. I obeyed her command as she forcefully inserted the plastic dick in me. She rubbed my clit lovingly and sped up her movements. I cred out in pleasure as she said

'Lena, come for me...Show me you love me..." As she said that I reached my high. My vision turned white as I arched my back, ridding out the intense waves of pleasure coursing through my small frame.

"That was one of many Lyl...one of many to come tonight."

"I'm down, as long as it's only us having passionate sex."

"Jeez Lyl, when did you become so needy?" I laughed

"Since I met you..." she whispered as she kissed me gently, then flopping down on me, looking as if she was going to pass out.

 **"** I love you Lena Oxton" Lylian sighed

"I love you too, Lylian Takagi."

 **A/N- So hope that was good, this is kinda the first smut chapter I ever wrote, but drop a review if you like this so far!**


	7. Troubles of Lovers

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry if that chap was cringe af but I had to, this chaps gonna be a bit longer than usual** **. Its gonna be a fluff chap and stuff, drop a review or comment anything you suggest I do for this story! Get ready for back to back smut...yay? But this chaps going to be good, cya! ~K**

 **Chapter 7: The Troubles of Lovers**

 **Around 07:45**

I woke up in Lena's embrace, the faint after-sex glow still hung in the room. I never thought a night with her would be so exhausting. I was sore all over; I felt weird. I tried to move out and not disturb the woman next to me, but I'm a klutz.

"Nwooo...don't leave, Ill be cold with...without you Lyl..." She whinned

"Lena, love, I have to make breakfast."

"No you don't, Its Angela's turn today...*yawn*"

"It was her turn yesterday, todays mine. Ill be back in a bit."

"Ugh fine...wait one question."

"Yeah anything." I said as I put on a shirt and shorts.

"Two actually."

"Yes Lena just ask..."

"One, will you go out with me, two if so, can I get a goodbye kiss?" Lena beamed

"Yes, and of course." _Holy shit holy shit what do I do? I'm dating a girl, A GIRL AND NONETHELESS, OF COURSE ITS HER. Fuck. I'm going out with Lena fucking Oxton._ I walked over to my new girlfriend and gave her a gentle kiss, and left.

"Bye luv! Hehe..."

"...Back to sleep...mi amor"

* * *

I walked into the kitchen to get the food cooking, and surprisingly ran into Angela.

"Hey Angela! Whats up?" I laughed

"Oh...hey yeah not much" She answered tiredly,

"Is something wrong..."

"I didn't get much sleep because of you two. How loud can gays get?"

"Wait...what? Angela please don't tell anyone. I don't want to get off on the wron -"

"Relax Lylian, I don't care...I just wish that Lena doesn't hurt you. I swear if she does please tell me. I've seen girls heartbroken over her stupid decisions..."

"Thanks...but I think we have good chemistry. Why don't you go back to sleep?" I said as I fished out a pan for the eggs.

"Haha I hope so as well Lylian, lemme help out with the food. And you cant say no because you're going to come down from that high in a half hour or so. You're gonna be depressed as shit. Also Jack's out, left without saying goodbye. He left a note saying he was getting more supplies for the armory and should be back by 1ish."

" How, how do you know about that. Wait no nevermind forget I asked...Wait did you and Lena...sorry for asking Angela."

"No, it's okay Lylian. Yeah we were an item, for a while. I broke up with her a month ago but I regret it. She put the smile on my face but, what makes me upset is that Lena might be using you as a rebound." She said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I didn't know about that, I mean how recent it was. I see your side, how you're mad I guess. But I love her and Id give everything just to see her the next day Angela, Please next time, don't listen. I mean if theres other reasons I get it, its hot, but seriously if you like it that much why don't you knock next time hmm? Maybe you could join in?" I said with a smirk on my face, making the doctor blush heavily.

"Look, Lylian...I um, I'm not as adventuresome as I was before. So Ill pass on both offers." She rolled her eyes, "But don't get me wrong, sometimes things that are biologically designed to fit, feel much better." She laughed mockingly.

"I didn't peg you for a sex freak Ziegs. Care to share?" Lena walked in the kitchen and leaned on the refridgerator door. "And what are you doing harassing Lyl? Probably assalting her with how a real dick is better than plastic. By the 'effin way some are casts so-"

"Lena stop. Angela was going to help me since Jack went out to get some supplies for the facility before she woke up."

"So Ange, is she your side-arm? Or is it someone else. Ooo how about Amelie?"

"Lena she was your stupid crush. She's gone now so give it up."

"Not true. Who walked in on you two smashing?"

"That was her! She's deranged Lena!"

"SO YOU DID! AH THIS IS GREAT! OF COURSE YOU DROPPED OUT BECAUSE YOU COULDNT HANDLE THE GUILT!"

"LENA WHAT ABOUT YOUR FLING?"

"OH WHAT FLING ANGE? IM NOT THE CHEATER!"

"Guys guys guys! Stop arguing! Enough already, can you ever grow up?"

"..."

"..."

"Jeez, you two are like how Jack and Reyes used to be. Just be fucking diplomatic."

"Fine, Lena apologize."

"For what?"

"Sierra."

"Ugh seriously? You're mad at me, for something my cousin did?"

"She kissed me right in front of you Lena and you just cheered her along."

"How do you even remember that? We all were drunk and high. Not my fault for others actions love."

"Ugh...whatever just apologize for not controlling your family members."

She said in a mockingly high pitched voice, "I'm sowwy that my cousin kissed ya. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Cut the bullshit Lena. I know what you did with Hana."

"What? Oh...That thing? That was way before you honey."

"Was I your next rebound?"

"No." she looked away.

"Fucking look at me Lena Oxton. Say it."

"No, you were not a rebound. I asked you out a year after Hana said she liked me."

 _Shit, Hana liked Lena? I mean I see it now how they're so close but do I really have to be cautious with her?_

Angela started crying and fled the kitchen leaving me also on the verge of tears.

"Why does everything suck...when I'm introduced into the equation?"

"No no, its not you love, its just what I've done. I want to change as a person, and I feel like you can help."

"Is that why you're dating me? To end with you being a changed woman and I, a wreck?"

"Lyl..."

"How do I know you're not going to hurt me?"

"Love, the only time I'd do that is if I was kinkshamimg. Which might be never."

"What's...that?" I sniffed

"Oh boy. You've got a lot to learn." She kissed my lips lovingly, pulling herself on to me such that her legs were wrapped around my waist and her hand cupping my cheeks. I sighed into her mouth supposedly sending chills throughout her body. I broke the intimate kiss to write a letter on the counter top saying that breakfast has turned to dinner, and to grab a snack from the fridge.

"Let's go out. Shopping and coffee?"

"Agreed...Lemme get some clothes on."

"Hope so, I don't want some other person eyeing someone that's rightfully mine." I winked and kissed the girl on the cheek and picked her back up again to swing her over my shoulder.

"OI LYL IT AINT FAIR!"

"Life's not fair Lena. Deal with it." I laughed as she banged her hands on my back, like a child would if they were throwing a tantrum, yelling at me to put her down. We got to our room and threw Tracer onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Arent we getting dressed..?"

"Correction, undressed. We're not going until I say we are."

"Ooo I'm liking where this is going. Lyllllliann..."

I stated stripping Lena carefully, kissing the bare skin that the clothing left behind. I began kissing her neck, making the multiple bruises worse. I wandered down to her binkni line and slid of her underwear, which was awkwardly...moist. I threw it to the side and began to eat her out. Lovingly I licked her clit and inserted my tongue in her, she began to pull my hair, arousing me as well.

"Lyl..love I have an idea..." Lena said between moans of pleasure.

"Wot..?" I answered, my face still buried between her legs and her hand on my head keeping it there.

"Here lay down on the bed, Ill get on top."

"okay...I'm eager.."

"Alrighty! I'm stoked." She got on top if me but it was not was I expected. I got a face and fist full of her ass, I felt her hands fumbling with my shorts and pulled off both layers with one swift swipe.

"Jeez Lylian, you're wetter than I am, enjoying the view? I sure am hehe..." she began to finger and eat me out simultaneously eliciting a sound that I thought wasn't humanly possible to make.

"Ysh Lna, I am enjohig sha wew. yo're sho shood." I was muffled by the body that was on top of me.

"I'm gonna say okay, and keep going to whatever you said Lyl!" She laughed and went back down. I started to moan in to her, creating subtle vibrations against the sensitive parts of her wondrous figure. She moaned aloud, which made me fuck her faster. Our moans and sighs began to sync up and she ended up finishing a couple seconds before me. She screamed my name as she did and I felt more heat running to my cheeks, as if they weren't red enough. Tracer got off of me and asked if I needed a wipe and I cut her off mid sentence by licking the remains off with my tongue.

"Sweet, sort of like honey..." I said as I lapped my fingers hoping that more would be on, but to no avail.

"I um...thank you Lyl, I um don't...don't know what to say um...that was really...really hot..."

I got up off the bed, and replied, "You okay there mi amor?"

"You...you...you..."

"Something wrong?" I answered as I began to lick my other hand seductively, knowing I was pissing her off.

"You sly cunt! Why are you doing this to me?" She screamed as her whole face turned the color of my shirt.

"What...you seriously are yelling me because you taste good?"

"ARGGHHHHHHHH LYLIAN!" She yelled, I laughed it off to the point of crying. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Lets get dressed, we have places to go Lena."

"Says you." she pouted, as we went to separate sides of the room our fetch out clothing for the day.

* * *

 **At the Nearest Shopping Center, 16:45**

"Lylian, look at this one! Oh how about that one? Orrrr that gold one, it's gorgeous!"

"Oh wow..."

"Look at those diamonds! Sir, excuse me, but the one with the rose gold chain! How much is it?"

"I think it is on sale, let me check." The man pulls out a book and puts on his glasses, "That whole line has been marked down by 50%, and your selection is actually down 80%. So I believe around 150 euros."

"A great price, is the line-"

"This line of necklaces is our best seller, and is always out of stock, I'm surprised that this one is still here."

"Can we have a minute sir?" I asked politely

"Yes take all the time that you need." He smiled as he left us with the necklace, alongside choices that were in our previous price range.

"Lena, I think that we might need to think about this..."

"Yeah, I'm tied between the two. Coffee now?"

"I could go for a giant vanilla iced coffee, you?"

"Ditto, I'll tell him to hold both, you go get the drink Lyl."

"Okay, but why don't I wait outside?"

"Forgot, sorry!" She kissed my cheek and walked to where the man was standing. Luckily there was a bench across form the store, in which I sat on and went on my phone. Lena came out in less than a minute, with a big smile on her face.

"Shall we, my love?"

"Why thank you, yes we shall."

"Up we go!"

"WHOAAAA LYL PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nuh uh. Chill, the cafe's right around the corner, and accept the offer of a piggy back ride. I don't give them very often."

"Oh fine..."

 **18:15**

"Hey Lyl...I'm gonna go into PINK to get you know what."

"Oh you and your surprises. I actually forgot to get something for Hana, she asked me to preorder a game she's been following. I'll meet you back here sound good?"

"Roger!"

I lied, well sort of. I was going to get that game for Hana but I was also getting the necklace for Lena. I walked to the video game store and asked, thankfully there were a few preorder copies left. It was a type of game where you battled online, 6v6 brawl I learned, and you could choose from 24 "heros" to go into battle with. It sounded really fun, I might have her teach me the ins and outs. As I was walking back to the jeweler, I realized that the necklace was too plain, I planned on fixing that.

"Hi again, It Lylian Takagi from earlier. My friend asked you to hold those two necklaces, I have been asked to look at them again and pick for her due to the fact that she's indesicive. "

"Yes I do remember. Let me get them." He said as he walked to a back room "Please wait just a moment!"

"Sure thing" I wonder if she'll like it.

"Here we go" he put both necklaces down and continued "With the rose gold it comes with a optional bracelet that can have writing etched into the plate on top. "

"That sounds perfect because I was going to ask about that type of thing, Anyways she was leaning towards the rose gold."

"Great. I'll, make quick work of that engraving. It'll be 15-ish minutes."

"Thanks, I'll wait here."

 **Wait for Lena's reaction in the next update! ~K**


End file.
